Perfect
by Shinan7
Summary: Scorpius has a huge crush, but he gets a big surprise. Boyxboy love.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic Contest: for the group ****Potter Freaks**** on Facebook.**

**House: Slytherin**

**Username: Shinan7(-this is just for me to connect my works together-)**

**Warning: My story will contain guy love. No, its nothing even close to being graphic, but I just wanted to let you know because I know this kind of story isn't liked by everyone. **

**Characters: Albus Severus Potter(16), Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy(16), Hugo Weasley(15)**

**Perfect**

The brown locks covered part of his face at times, but it couldn't hide his laugh, his smile, the flashes of emerald eyes.

Scorpius adored everything about him, he was everything that Scorpius could hope for, and everything Scorpius could only ever wish to have.

Sadly, their eyes rarely met, emerald _never_ connected with grey. Albus hardly noticed him, hardly ever glanced his way on purpose.

It was actually his one wish. A wish that Albus would finally notice, finally look at the Slytherin in the eye, finally get that Scorpius was there… _not_ just Hugo's shadow… and to the Weasley and Potter family's shock, Hugo's best friend…

Maybe, someday, it would happen. Maybe, the impossible would happen, his _deepest_ dreams, _darkest_ wishes, would come to pass… if only it would come true, if only Albus would just _glance_ at him in the eyes…

A flash of long blond hair joined his perfect brunette, and Scorpius gripped the table to keep himself from shaking.

If _only_ the _bloody idiot_ would _stop_ flirting with the girls long enough to turn his _bloody _head and actually _look_ at _him_…

"What are you thinking about?" Hugo asked him, breaking Scorpius' thoughts in a flash.

"Ahh!" Scorpius toppled over, barely catching himself from landing flat on his face. "Hugo! What was that for? You bloody scared me, _idiot_!"

"Oh, shut it. You wouldn't want your precious Albus to hear you cussing like that, now would you?" Hugo replied, and Scorpius could detect a little jealousy in his voice. But why would Hugo be jealous?

"Humph." Scorpius pouted, and stuck out his tongue at his friend as soon as Hugo turned away.

"I can see you, you know. You're acting extremely childish today, Scorpius, what happened? Saw my cousin kiss one too many girls for your liking?"

Scorpius blushed and turned away. "…"

"Well, why don't you confess already? He'll never know you like him until _you_ say something to _him_. He's extremely dense, you know." Hugo stated with a roll of his eyes trying to hide something from Scorpius.

"I can't really _talk_ to him… Six years and I _still_ haven't even said hello properly…" Scorpius muttered darkly, cursing his shy side.

"That's not completely true, when he see's me with you, you guys sort of say hi." Hugo replied as they got up from the table.

"Nodding to each other is not hi, especially when he doesn't even look at me…" Scorpius said mournfully.

"…" Hugo shook his head in defeat. "Come on, we haven't gone to see Hagrid in ages."

Scorpius nodded, following closely behind Hugo as the left the castle and treaded down the path to Hagrid's cabin.

Why couldn't Albus just like him? Why couldn't Scorpius open his mouth whenever they were in a close proximity to each other?

Scorpius was so absorbed in his thoughts that he really wasn't paying attention to the ground in front of his feet. And naturally, he tripped, and collided against Hugo's back, which was broader then Scorpius' back.

"Wha..?" Hugo tried to balance himself out again but the force from Scorpius tripping was too much and they tumbled down the path a little ways, and somehow, Hugo had managed to grab Scorpius, wrapping his arms around him so that his friend wouldn't get hurt.

When came to a stop, Hugo held on to Scorpius.

"Are you all right?" Scorpius asked worriedly. "I'm sorry I didn't meant to do that…"

Hugo groaned and let go of Scorpius to push himself up. "Its alright, it was an accident and I only got a few scrapes and bruises, nothing to worry about. How about you?"

"I'm fin-" Scorpius tried to get up but his ankle gave a painful throb and he sat back down with a gasp. Of course he had to hurt his ankle…

"What's wrong?" Hugo asked, leaning over Scorpius.

"… I twisted my ankle…" Scorpius muttered with a wince.

"Idiot…" Hugo shook his head and stood up. "Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Wait!" Scorpius semi-yelled and Hugo scooped him up. "… Don't drop me…"

"I'm not going to drop you. Remember, I'm stronger then you." Hugo chuckled as Scorpius grumbled.

"Why don't you just levitate me? Wouldn't that be easier?" Scorpius asked, gritting his teeth as his ankle gave another painful throb.

"No, I'm still kind of dizzy and I don't want to accidentally toss you fifty feet away." Hugo replied as he walked carefully through the path and up to the castle.

"… I wouldn't like that…" Scorpius said through gritted teeth.

"Exactly… now hush, I need to concentrate on where I step." Hugo said calmly making his way up the steps and into the castle.

"Why not just get Hagrid? If you really need to concentrate on walking, you really shouldn't be carrying me…" Scorpius muttered.

"If you want me to drop you right here, I will."

"…"

"I thought so." Hugo smirked. "We're almost there anyways, so quit complaining."

"Anything to keep your hands on me." Scorpius said then winced again.

"Of course." Hugo winked just before they walked into the infirmary.

Scorpius blinked in shock. He'd been joking… but Hugo had sounded serious… No, not possible. He was just imagining things… Wasn't he?

"Hugo! What happened?" A voice that Scorpius recognized immediately, sounded from in front of them.

"We just had a little trip down the path, we'll be fine." Hugo replied with out even glancing over at his cousin as he rushed past him, shutting the door behind him with a kick of his foot. It slammed right on a gapping Albus and the girl he had been holding hands with. Hugo had never brushed him off like that before, even Scorpius was a little surprised about that.

"Do you want me to help?" Albus could be heard through the door.

"Nah, just stay with your girlfriend."

Scorpius couldn't help but gap, wide eyed, at his best friend with surprise. He was completely ignoring his t-winging ankle in favor of staring the Hugo.

"Umm, Hugo?" Scorpius finally managed to utter.

"Yes, Scorpius?" Hugo asked with a smirk.

"When did you become so cool? Isn't it supposed to be me that's cool one? What with me being older?" Scorpius rambled on before realizing he sounded stupid and shut his mouth tight.

"You think I'm cool?" Hugo asked smugly. "Perfect. I'm glad you told me that, I might just have a chance then."

"What chance? A chance for what?" Scorpius asked confused.

Instead of answering, Hugo leaned down and gave Scorpius a kiss on the lips.

Scorpius was shocked, he couldn't even get a word out.

"Now you know." Hugo smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! And favs and follows! At first, it really was just a one shot but I decided to add just a few more!**

**Chapter 2:**

It had been a week since Hugo had surprised him with that kiss and Scorpius couldn't help but think about it all the time. The scene just played itself over and over. The feel of his lips, how his arms help him tightly, the way he looked him in his eyes... It was so unbelievably amazing. There was just no other word for it. Hugo had gone from best friend to the most attractive person in the world. But Scorpius couldn't help but think that wasn't right. Hugo was his best friend, he couldn't go and get feelings like this for his best friend... could he? It was wrong... it was wrong to start feeling like this over his best friend... but Hugo obviously felt this way about him... so wasn't it okay? Wasn't it great? But what would Hugo's family think? Say? Most of them hated him already... What would they do?

Then, didn't he just have a major crush on Albus? With Hugo's kiss, those feelings just went out of the window, like they never even existed... Why was that? Was it only because it was a simple crush? But he'd felt so strongly about him... Was it because he knew that it couldn't have ever really happened with Albus? Was Hugo just a replacement? If he was, Scorpius didn't want to hurt him. But if he wasn't a replacement, then why was he suddenly so attractive? Sure he'd always been good looking but ever since he'd noticed that he didn't really look at girls the way the other guys did, Scorpius had forced himself not to think like that about his best friend. He didn't ever want to loose him by doing something so incredibly stupid that it would make Hugo avoid him for the rest of their lives.

And now, those walls were blasted open, by just that one kiss. Who knew a kiss could be that strong?

Scorpius reached up with his hands to touch his lips. He could still feel Hugo's lips, even a week after, he could still feel his lips pressed gently on his own. Scorpius couldn't help but smile. Hugo wasn't a replacement, that he knew for sure now. Hugo was the most amazing person in the world. To hell with holding his feeling back, he'd bare his soul, and with any luck, Hugo will be the only one who holds him in his grasp, never to let go.

**A/N: Sorry is short, I just felt like writing Scorpius' thoughts in this chapter. Next one should be longer and hopefully will not take me long to write since most of it is already in my notebook. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J. , I am just a fan writing fan fiction.**

**Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, a few family problems came up and I just didn't have to heart to write on my laptop even though the chapter was written in my notebook. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you Jeffry Hernandez, maxie210, ELLYNARA3, rosez-have-thornz, and pie231 for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 3:**

"What in the world is the matter with you, Hugo?" Lily snapped, annoyed by the way her cousin kept picking something up then dropping it back down and letting out the most pathetic sigh ever. No, she wasn't a mean person, in fact she was the complete opposite of mean. But there really was only so much a person could take before feeling like smacking someone upside the head. And her lovely cousin was very close to leaping past that point.

Hugo hadn't seemed to hear a word she said, and proceeded to pick up his potions book, opened it to a page, closed the book and sighed while placing it back on the table.

"Oh, I've had it!" Lily snapped, fire in her eyes. And she proceeded to smack her cousin upside the head. Twice.

"Owww, Lily… what was that for?" Hugo grumbled while rubbing the place that Lily had smacked. "That's really uncalled for you know. I am your cousin…"

"You deserved it. Now that you're actually listening to me, what the hell is wrong? I keep asking you and you don't answer!" Lily said forcefully so that Hugo would know she would smack him again if he dared to not answer the question.

Hugo blushed and looked away. Lily just stared at him and he could feel the sweat drip down his face the longer he stayed quiet.

Lily lifted her arm again for another smack down but Hugo cleared his throat and she decided to not smack him just yet.

"Well, I sort of confessed last week to the…person… I like… and h- she… hasn't talked to me since… and I'm kind of worried that they don't like me anymore… as a friend… or at all…" Hugo sighed, a crestfallen expression on his face.

Lily raised an eyebrow, interested with the bit where Hugo had meant to say he. Of course she had suspected he wasn't interested in the opposite sex. At his age, Albus and James had both had a girlfriend, and were constantly talking about girls before they had managed to ask the girls out. Hugo, Hugo hadn't even said a word of a girl being pretty. In fact, the _only_ person that he ever talked about was… Scorpius. "Let me see, you confessed to the person you like, and said person hasn't talked to you in a week? How did you confess?"

Hugo blushed. "Well, we kind of tripped while going down to see Hagrid. H-she hurt her ankle and I carried her to the infirmary and I kissed her after she asked when I'd become so cool since wasn't he supposed to be the cool one and we haven't talked since that day…" Just then Hugo realized that he'd said he and his face turned even redder. When his eyes caught sight of Lily, Hugo didn't see what he expected to see, instead he saw her smiling.

"That is so cute, he's probably in shock at being confessed to suddenly so don't be too worried." Lily stated with a wink. "And you don't have to hide anything from me, I hope you know that."

Hugo ducked his head, feeling relieved. He should have remembered that he could always count on Lily to be on his side, no matter what he did. "Are you sure? I didn't push him away?"

"Don't worry, he's your best friend. He wouldn't let go of your friendship just like that." Lily said, then handed his potion's book to Hugo. "Now you should get to work, you're going to fail if you don't study."

Once again, Lily left Hugo speechless with the accuracy of her guesses. He really shouldn't hide anything from her if she constantly knew everything already.

"Umm, Hugo? Can I speak with you for a moment?" That voice had Hugo dropping the book on to the table, and shoving his body away from the seat.

"Scorpius! Of course." Hugo said, not caring that people had turned to look at him for practically screaming it out loud.

Scorpius smiled a little, then lead Hugo out of the great hall. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you… I've just been thinking…"

"Nothing bad, I hope." Hugo said nervously as they stopped in a deserted hallway.

Scorpius looked at him for a second, more then a little nervous.

Hugo started sweating again, Lily had been wrong. It was going to be bad. Bad, bad, bad, ba-….

"Hugo…" Scorpius started to say then stopped.

"Yes?" Hugo replied, feeling like he should run for it. This was going to be the end. The end of their friendship. The end of their lives together. The end of everything… The end…

Just then, Scorpius rushed to him, making Hugo step back in surprise and his back hit the wall behind him. Scorpius then wrapped his arms around Hugo's shoulders, and…

Kissed him. Kissed him hard, kissed him with passion, kissed him with everything he had.

Hugo was stunned for a few seconds then, his heart the happiest it could have ever been, he kissed Scorpius back. Matching the passion, kissing with everything he had.

After a few moments, their lips parted, both of them gasping a little for air. Hugo stared into Scorpius' grey eyes, and couldn't help but think that he was just… Perfect.

And Hugo couldn't help but to smirk and say. "So you've finally opened your eyes to the sexiest man on earth."

Scorpius winked at him. "You mean second sexiest. You're looking at number one."

Chucking, Hugo couldn't help but swoop in for a second kiss. Then a third, and a fourth.

He didn't even care that they weren't the only ones in the hallway anymore.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you drop me a review! I have no clue how many more chapters I'm going to write but for sure not more then 5, most likely less then that though.**

**I was watching X-Men First Class as I was typing this and there is so much sexual tension between Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr that I can't help but giggle through out the movie and just imagine them together. That's a yaoi fan for you, always seeing the potential guy/guy in everything! But (this is for people who have seen the movie) don't you agree? Or is it just because my mind is wired that way? Seriously, I'm always thinking "Just kiss already!" whenever they are in scenes together. **


End file.
